chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Allegations of Israeli, Zionist, and Jewish control of the 24th Chawopolis Palace
During the 2019 Chawosaurian elections, Conspiracy Theories, Allegations, Accusations and other rumors of Zionist, Israeli, and Jewish influence over the 24th Chawopolis Palace of the Chawopolis Palace (commonly known by its believers and others as ZionGate, also spelled Zion-Gate, or Ziongate, but also known as JewGate, KikeGate, and Israelgate). These allegations targeted Capitalist politicians, and the allegations and conspiracy theories erupted after the Chawopolis City Jewish Riots of 2019. Supreme Leader Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a was accused of putting Jewish people into positions of financial branches of the government and in the defense industry, hiring them for national banking jobs, and antisemitic conspiracy theorists theorized that that was what caused the Stock Market Crash of 2019, Ekewaka Kalawai'a hiring "Jew Cronies", and antisemitic conspiracy theorists accused the Capitalists of allowing Jews to control Chawosauria's global financial system, and they theorized that that was the cause of the Recession of 2018-2019. Anti-Zionists, antisemitic or not, accused Ekewaka Kalawai'a of funding the Israeli-Palestinian Conflict against the Palestinians and believed that he was in cahoots with Benjamin Netanyahu. Origin Chawosauria's Economic Setback In October 2018, the economy of Chawosauria fell from 80% down to 62%, despite the unemployment rate fell from 54% to 23% (''Recession of 2018-2019''), polls showed that a majority of Chawosaurians blamed DKA's "Jew ties" on the economic setback. After DKA died in 2019, Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a took over and the Stock Market Crash of 2019 occurred in March 2019, and Chawosaurians saw the economic crash "caused by Kalawai'a's Jew cronies". Birth of conspiracy theories With the economy still going through a recovery, but slower, Jews were being blamed for the economic situation. Even if jobs were added, wages were unequal, and it caused antisemitism. Chawosauria's blue-collar workers blamed the Jews on their low wages, and since the Capitalists were in charge during this whole economic condition in 2018 and 2019, rumors of Capitalist-Jew alliances with Zionist interests began to spark on working and middle-class Chawosaurian communities. Jewish people began to be viewed by working and middle-class voters in Chawosauria as "elitist" and "corrupt", and the widespread fears of Jewish influence over the media and news that they watch, causing the rise of fake news. In the schools in Chawosauria, kids who are rumored to be Jewish, or are Jewish, were often confronted, bullied, and even assaulted by both students and school staff. Conspiracy Theories Israel and the United States Since Donald Trump took office in 2017, the United States has taken a soft approach to Israel. This made Chawosaurians "extremely worried" that America's "softness" and "sweetheartness" towards Israel could result in "Jew Imperialism". Chawosaurians recognize that the United States is a very powerful, greatly influential nation, like China, Australia, the UK, and Russia. In December 2017, President Trump officially recognized Jerusalem as "the official capital of Israel" and send the United States embassy for Israel to Jerusalem. In March 2019, Trump also declared the Golan Heights as "part of Israel". Making Chawosaurians "nautically worried" that Trump's soft stance on Israel could allow Israel and its Zionist allies to have some or more influence over the United Nations. Chawosaurians were comfortable and welcoming to Trump's presence in world politics, but Trump's Israel policies made him an unwelcomed world figure in the eyes of Chawosaurians. In August 2019, Trump declared himself as "The King of the Jews" despite Trump's own controversy in which he said those Jewish Americans who vote for the U.S. Democratic Party are "disloyal" the same month. Israel as "The Nazi Germany of the Middle East" Based on how Israel treats the Palestinians, Chawosaurians call Israel "Nazi Israel". Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019 Category:Antisemitism